


For Kelly

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Children, Custody Arrangements, Divorce, Domestic, Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Father-Daughter Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 19:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1561757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg's holiday with his estranged daughter doesn't go as planned</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Kelly

"Mycroft. So we're going to see your boyfriend?" Greg glanced over at Kelly. His daughter was fourteen, blonde, and already taking after her mother's good looks. And after two years of skipping visitation she'd decided she wanted to spend three weeks with her father.

 "He's not exactly my boyfriend," said Greg, looking back at the road.

 "Friend with benefits? Booty call?" She was teasing. "Mum has plenty of those."

 Greg winced. "I'm not your mum. He's the only one I'm seeing."

 Kelly crossed her arms. "But he's the one that doesn't like 'boyfriend'."

 "Hey your old man gets enough deducting on him by everyone else. I know you're clever." He gave her a smile and turned down a quiet road. "Here we are."

 She looked up at the brick house. "This is nice. Is he rich?"

 "Well off I suppose. We've never talked about it." Greg got out and got her door, leading the way up the walk.

 "How long have you been seeing him?"

 Greg looked at her. He'd tried very hard not lie to her about anything, especially surrounding the divorce. "Since just before your mum and I split the last time."

 "I see." The wheels were turning in her mind, no doubt coming up with reasons why her Dad had barely fought the divorce "Was that the first time you cheated on her?"

 "Yes. And she ran with it," he sighed. "It's fine Kelly. Your mum and dad are only human. I wanted the divorce to be as easy on you as possible. You're still my little girl." He put an arm around her and gave her a quick hug before ringing the bell.

 Mycroft himself answered the door. He'd dressed down to a button up and khakis. He took in Kelly with appraising eyes. "You must be Kelly," he said stiffly.

 "And you must be Mycroft," Kelly crossed her arms, meeting his stare.

 Greg grinned at the pair of them. Kelly blinked first, glancing at her Dad.

 "If you're done intimidating my daughter maybe you could show her around the house," Greg nudged his lover.

 "Of course. You'll make breakfast?"

 "You know I will." Greg leaned in and stole a kiss, making Mycroft blush.

 "This way," he told Kelly.

 By the time the pair returned the kitchen smelled like bacon and muffins. Greg could hear them discussing the finer points of a recent law that had been passed. They kept talking as Mycroft set the table, Kelly helping.

 The three of them sat at the table. Kelly smiled. "I did miss your cooking, Dad."

 "Glad you're here now." Greg pat her hand.

 "As you seem somewhat interested in politics, perhaps you'd like a tour of some of the buildings? A private tour."

 Kelly looked between them, wide eyed.

 Greg chuckled. "Mycroft is a minor official."

 "That would be neat!" She couldn't hide her excitement.

 "That's our day made, then," Greg smiled.

 **

Later that night Mycroft and Greg did dishes while Kelly was curled up in front of the telly. "She's very clever," said Mycroft as he dried.

 "Takes after her mum that way," Greg deflected.

 "And you. We had a short discussion while you were in the men's room." Mycroft's gaze was on the task at hand.

 "She was twelve when we got divorced and has hardly spoken to me since." Greg sighed.

 "That was her mum's doing I'd wager. But now she can see who the aggrieved party was." Mycroft put the baking dish away. "I am pleased you brought her today."

 "We've been together two years, My. I'm not keeping you a secret from my daughter." He handed over the next plate.

 "Nor would I expect you to. Is she attending a good school?"

 Greg smiled at him. "Please. I know you already have a full file on her. You probably know her grades before I do."

 Mycroft shrugged. "Will you two spend the night?"

 "I'd like to, but I shouldn't give her mother more ammunition." Greg dried his hands and kissed Mycroft.

 "Perhaps she'd like to spend time at my office when you're at work."

 Greg raised an eyebrow. "Isn't that a security risk?"

 "We have secondary students work over the summer holidays on occasion. It would look good for her record. And she has an interest in politics."

 "Let's ask her. It'll be her decision," Greg led the way out to where Kelly was on the couch, gathering his keys.

 "Aw, Dad. I'm gonna miss the end if we leave now," she whined.

 "Mister Mycroft wants to ask you something." Kelly looked at him curiously.

 "Would you like to volunteer with my office while your father is working?"

 Kelly sat up quickly. "Really? I'd love to!"

 Mycroft gave a thin smile. "I will arrange for a ride in the morning. Anthea will pick you up."

 "That's settled then," Greg leaned in and kissed Mycroft. "See you tomorrow."

 **

 Kelly was bubbling with excitement when Greg got home the next day. She told him about working with Anthea and yeah it was a lot of filing and shredding papers, but she was in an actual government office and it was a great opportunity.

 Greg smiled as she talked until his phone rang and he saw it was his ex. She barely spoke to him, demanding her daughter. He rolled his eyes and handed the mobile over.

 As he got supper together he noticed Kelly was careful with her answers and avoided mentioning Mycroft. Finally she handed the phone back. Greg tucked it against his shoulder.  "Yes?"

 "Are you sure she should be working? It's her holiday, after all."

 "It's volunteering and she's enjoying herself. Better than sitting in my flat watching telly all day. She'll be fine and get a good recommendation at the end."

 "It's your _boyfriend_ , isn't it?" Her tone was venomous.

 Greg took a few deep breaths.  "My personal life stopped being your concern a while ago. Kelly is quite happy with it."

 "Put her back on." Greg nodded and she took the mobile into the spare bedroom.

 Kelly gave him a smile when she came back. "Mum just worries."

 "I know. Come on, dinner's ready."

 **

The rest of the week flew by. Friday was taken up by a major case. Mycroft texted Greg that Kelly was with him and just concentrate on the case. He ended up getting off late and made his way to Mycroft’s. To his surprise, Mycroft, Kelly and Anthea were sitting on the couch watching a romantic comedy. He stopped in the doorway and watched them laugh, smile blooming on his own face.

 Mycroft turned and gave him a rare genuine smile. He got up and went to him, kissing him gently and leading him out of the den. “I figured it would be better if I was not alone with Kelly.”

 “Well thank you for that.” He listened to Kelly and Anthea laugh at something else and wrapped his arms around Mycroft’s waist. “You’re a good man.”

 Mycroft kissed him. “She’s a very clever girl. I’ll be sorry when she goes back to her mum,” he admitted.

 “Me too. But since she’s having such a good time, maybe she’ll come for a visit again sooner rather than later.”

 “I hope so. I’m writing a letter of recommendation for her work. And if there is any school she needs help getting into…”

 Greg chuckled and cupped his cheek. “I know. And we both appreciate it.” He kissed him again.

 “We should get back to the film, Gregory,” Mycroft slowly pulled away.

 Knowing Mycroft was right, Greg took his hand and followed him back to the ladies. Anthea had switched to another chair so Kelly could sit next to her dad with Mycroft on the other side. Greg couldn’t remember feeling so content for quite a while.

 It was late when the movie finished. Kelly had fallen asleep on the arm of the couch, feet in her dad’s lap. “I should get us home,” said Greg quietly.

 “Are you certain you are okay to drive? I can have a car…” Mycroft looked at the pair.

 “Yeah, I’ll be fine.” He stole a quick kiss.

 Anthea had gotten up, she came back now with a coffee. Greg smiled gratefully and sipped it, shaking Kelly. “Come on, love. Let’s go home.”

 “Can’t we just spend the night here?” she mumbled.

 “Your mum would have a fit. Come on. You can sleep in the car.”

 Grumbling, she got to her feet. Mycroft helped get her jacket on while Greg drank more of the coffee. He felt awake enough as they headed back to his flat.

 Pulling into his parking spot he frowned, recognizing his ex-wife’s car. Kelly had fallen asleep again, so he very quietly got out and walked to it. “Viola,” he said, tapping on the glass.

 “Oh I was worried,” she said, rolling down the window. “I hadn’t heard from Kelly tonight…”

 “She’s perfectly fine. Work ran late for me, you know how it goes.”

 Her look hardened. “I do. Where was she? With your boyfriend?”

 Greg counted to five. “And with another woman from work. Not alone, perfectly safe. We ended up watching a movie, ran a little late.” She made him feel like he was explaining a date running late to his mother.

 “She missed her phone call to me.” Viola opened the door to get out of the car. She was still a striking woman at middle age, heels accentuating the long line of her calves. Also just a smidgen taller than him in the shoes.

 “Like I said, caught up in watching a movie.” Greg crossed his arms. “I guess her mobile was in her jacket.”

 “This wasn’t what we agreed to. I said you could have her for three weeks on holiday, not dragging her around God knows where. I’m taking her home.”

 “Viola! For God’s sake I’ve barely seen my daughter in two years. I haven’t even had a full weekend with her…”

 “And I have custody. If you wanted that you should have maybe made your intentions more clear.”

 “I was trying to spare her a battle. She’s a child, she doesn’t deserve to be one of  your pawns. She’s _our_ child.”

 Viola ignored him and walked towards his car. Greg’s hands fisted, but there was nothing he could do. Not legally anyway. In frustration he kicked her tyre.

 “I heard that,” said Viola. “Don’t you dare scratch the paint.” She opened the passenger door and bent down. “Kelly, honey?”

 “Mum?” The confusion was clear in her tone. “What are you doing here?”

 “Come to take you home, dear.” Viola stepped back.

 Kelly got out, confused. “I haven’t even been with Dad a week. You _promised_ me three.”

 “I said we’d see how it went,” her voice was all honey. “I’m worried about you.”

 “I’m fine, Mum. I want to stay here with Dad.” She looked at her Dad for help.

 Greg walked over to them. “I’m sorry, Kelly, if your Mum wants you to go, I can’t do anything.”

 Kelly had tears in her eyes as she threw her arms around him. “I’m sorry Dad. I’ll call.”

 “Not your fault sweetheart.” He pet her hair and glared at his ex-wife behind her back. Viola’s expression didn’t change. “Go on and get your bag.” He handed her the keys.

 Sniffling, Kelly let go and hurried up to the flat. “You _bitch_ ,” he snarled at Viola once she was safely out of earshot.

 Viola walked back to her car. “Maybe you should have kept it in your pants.”

 Greg slammed his car door closed, biting back all the things he wanted to say. He kept breathing  until he was no longer seeing red. “All I ever wanted was to make things as easy as possible for Kelly. I’m still seeing the same man I was when we separated. How about you? Kelly have a new stepfather every week?”

 Viola gave him a smile. “Not every week. And I’m not getting married again. She’ll call you. Sometime.” Kelly had her bag over her shoulder as she walked slowly towards her mom’s car. She tossed him back the keys.

 Greg caught them. Kelly gave him a sad smile and got in while Viola rolled up her window. He stayed still as she backed up and pulled away, not moving until the headlights vanished. With a heavy sigh he turned and got back into this car and drove to Mycroft’s again.

 The house was dark. Greg drummed his fingers on the wheel, debating. His phone chirped. _Why not come inside, better then sleeping in your car. - MH_

 Greg smiled a little and shook his head. He got out and let himself into the house, climbing the stairs to Mycroft’s bedroom. He was sitting with a book and a small reading light, glasses on the edge of his nose. He took them off and lay the book aside. “Your ex-wife.” It wasn’t a question.

 “She took Kelly home. I guess she’d tried to call earlier and Kelly didn’t answer.” Greg shrugged out of his coat and toed off his shoes.

 “I could…”

 “No, Mycroft. I made my bed, I have to  lie in it. I didn’t fight for custody and gave her nearly everything she asked for in the divorce because I wanted to make it easier for Kelly. This is the consequence.” He finished unbuttoning his shirt and lay it on a chair, stepping out of his trousers as he got into bed.

 Mycroft leaned in and kissed him, turning off the light. “You are a good man, Gregory Lestrade. And your daughter can see that. Even more now.”

 Greg shrugged and settled in to bed. Mycroft put an arm around him and held him close, kissing the top of his head. With another sigh, Greg wondered when he’d be able to see his little girl again. He slowly fell asleep, remembering what he once had, and grateful for what he had now, even if it was only for a little while.

**Author's Note:**

> Much thanks to type_40_consulting_detective and beautifullyheeled for reading as I went.
> 
> You can find me at [merindab.tumblr.com.](http://merindab.tumblr.com/)


End file.
